


Synapses

by Shaliara



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Art, Epistolary, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: "I dream we are back on Earth and you're telling me not to go."





	Synapses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



> I hope you like it, magicasen! I tried to fulfill the first prompt (I hope I did) and even wrote things because this got a bit out of hand. Extremely inspired by The Expanse and Interestellar.
> 
> Thanks to Laireshi for her beta! <3

 

 

_So, hey, Steve! We've just arrived here at the scientific wing at the station. So far it's great and everyone welcomed us. Laconia Solar System is amazing._

_I'll be making these videomessages for you. I know it will take 6 months to reach you, but hey it's better than nothing._

_I'm gonna miss you so much... but it will only be 2 years! I can make up for that, right?. This is a great opportunity, not only for me but for humanity as well. Given_ _my experience on Extremis I'm really eager to work on this new alien discovery. I'm honored they called me and Hank is happy to be here as well. We are gonna find uses for the_ _protomolecule. I know you didn't want to meddle with this. I know you're worried. But we are gonna reach so far with this. Just think about the possibilities._

_I'll be with you as soon as I can._

_I love you.  
_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_... and I am kinda regretting the bad things I said. I saw her this morning when she was going to the hospital wing. She didn't look well. Hank says it's because she is still not used to the mushrooms they prepare here. Everything is grown on hydroponics. It's not like on Earth, you know. I miss the real taste of good coffee and not the dirty water here._

_Oh, I really miss you... and coffee. Don't get jealous, I have enough love for everyone!_

_So far things are great here. I have seen the protomolecule now, aside from just studying the collected data. They have a sample here. It was just a jar of black goo...? Actually I'm not really impressed. I could examine it with Extremis but it was almost repelling... ...sorry, I went on a scientific rant there, I cut this part out not to bore you. How is everybody?..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_... But we are kind of short on people now. Security Chief-Commander Rodríguez said it is a flu thing, but I know better. He is hiding something. He just wants for people not to be alarmed. And that's his job, but still... We actually think someone has been manipulating samples. They say some reached the hydroponics and went into the actual_ food _. What the hell. Hank and I are gonna look onto that._

_Do not worry, Extremis will never let me get sick._

_Love you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I'm sorry for not reaching out for you sooner. We have been trying to fight this... It's got out of our control. She was the patient zero. All went to hell from there._

_This is bad, Steve. Six people died this month, five this fucking morning._

_Rodríguez said they called Earth and the nearby stations for help, so I'm sure you have heard from him already. Maybe you even are on your way here._

_Don't come._

_Don't._

_You know what your duty is._

_You know how these kinds of things are contained._

_We can't let this get out._

_It dies here._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_... And Hank was trying to restrain him but he was just babbling. He suddenly turned violent and bit me._

_He had already puked it but it was all black goo. And black goo all over the room, with those phosphorescent puffs floating around. We had to seal that wing._

_I'm not feeling well, but I know this is just Extremis fighting it._

_Comm systems are kind of having failures now so I don't know if this will reach you._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Hank passed away today. It consumed him fast. Like the others._ _I don't know what to do, Steve. More than half of the station is full of that black goo and we only have the scientific wing left. I'm not sure how much more will hydroponics, food or even oxygen will last._

 _I kind of wish you were here. I dream we are back on Earth and you're telling me not to go. Not to mess with this thing we found on a distant_ star _. I dream I listened to_ you _._

_I can't save anybody. So many people are dying and I. Can't. Do. A. Fucking. Thing._

_This is our tomb._

_I_ _am sorry. I am so sorry Steve._

_We were wrong. I was wrong._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I hear them Steve. They call me and I know they are dead but... they are_ calling _. She says she forgives me. I heard her say that, in my head... but I'm in her head too. And I think I have seen her, just a flicker, behind a door, around a corner. Extremis shuts it out, but they get clearer._

_It reached the main engine today. It, feeds on its radiation, growing. Ever stronger. With it the voices get louder._

  
_Heat and water systems only last that long..._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I am tired._

_It is pretty sometimes, I think... All those black tendrils. Those white butterflies._

_Like a big black brain with pulses. It's hard to concentrate. It is pretty. Synapses. Extremis is all I have left._

_Flee. Don't come. I'm tired. I'm dying. She screams. She is afraid, dying, again. I am afraid too. Please help us. I hear a melody, the butterflies sing it with a million voices. From now and from before. It's a song... I remember it, but I have never heard it.._

_Do you?_

 

 

 

 

_I'm tired. I love you. I'm tired._

_Help us._

_Steve._

_Don't come._

_I_ _love you._

_I'm sorry._

  

 

 

_Do you remember this song? The butterflies sing it, sometimes._

 

 

 

 

 

_I'm back. I dream we are back on Earth and you're telling me not to go._

 

 

 

 

_Are you there? In the song? Waiting for me, back on Earth. I listen to you._

 

_We are still there and you're telling me not to go._

_I_ _dream. Sometimes._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_We are back on Earth and you're telling me not to go._

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the end and redrew it in a sudden turn just 20 min before posting it.


End file.
